


- Brighter Than The Stars Themselves -

by AmeNoNamida



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Child, Angst, Character Death, Future, I AM SORRY, M/M, Oikawa and Iwa's adopted son, Sad, may add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeNoNamida/pseuds/AmeNoNamida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime was seated on the lovely grass, watching the perfect blue sky above him, enjoying the sun's warm rays.</p><p>A child is playing in the grass in front of him, chasing bugs.</p><p>It's a perfect day. A day that reminds Hajime of another one.</p><p> </p><p>(I suck at summary hmm)</p>
            </blockquote>





	- Brighter Than The Stars Themselves -

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there ~ That's the second fanfiction I upload there, I hope you'll like it !  
> I am not a native English speaker, therefore I apologize for any mistakes ! Feel free to spot them if there's any, so that I can fix them ♥
> 
> Thank you, and I hope you'll enjoy !

Hajime was seated on a nice and natural cushion, made of grass, clovers and flowers. It was that time of the year when flowers are the most beautiful and the most colorful, their bright tones flooding the boring never lasting green color of plains, giving them more life than ever. The wind was gently ruffling the man's cheeks, and was blowing slowly through his messy, raven hair. He enjoyed this kind of weather a lot, and was really pleased the rain from the previous days finally agreed to let the warmth a chance.  
It was quiet, peacefully quite. The sun was high in the bright blue sky, and there was no cloud to play hide-and-seek with the former. It was a perfect day to play outside.

The only thing that was breaking the peacefulness of this sweet, pleasurable atmosphere was the sounds coming from a child playing in the grass, not far from Hajime.

That was a young, fair boy, wearing a simple, generic blue and white striped shirt along with dark pants. Just a simple, generic boy to anyone, but to Hajime's eyes he was special : it was his son. His only, and beloved son.

The little one was playing in the grass, chasing bugs and other small critters, jumping into the green mass whenever he saw an insect in order to catch it- or rather, to try to catch it.  
When Hajime unlocked his glance from the pure sky, it was right at the moment when the young kid fell - pretty miserably - onto the grass. Hajime first got worried, as the child didn't stand up right away, afraid he might have hurt himself -Hajime tended to be overprotective-, but his expression quickly turned into a smile and even a giggle when his son raised, his face and shirt green from the grass, a panicked grasshopper in his hands.

"Dad, dad, look ! Look at what I caught !!"  
Playfully said the boy, being pretty proud of himself, with a wide smile on his face, showing a hole in the middle of his upper teeth line. He seemed so happy, and his brightness brought joyfulness in the father's heart.

 

Today reminded Hajime of another day.  
Back when he adopted this boy, his son, his beloved son- him and his husband, Tooru.

He can remember perfectly Tooru's face the day they got to finally adopt a child. The couple has been dreaming of a having a child for so long, and finally, one day, the blessed day came. Hajime can remember every trait of Tooru's face when they came back home, when they stepped past the door of their house, their home, a young boy in one's arm, his belongings in the other's. He can remember how luminous Tooru was, how happy he was, how happy Hajime himself was, as well.  
Never before Tooru's eyes have shone so bright, not even the day of their first date, not even the day he proposed, not even the day they got promised to each other for eternity. Hajime can remember the stars he saw in his cherished lover's eyes, space itself would have been jealous of Tooru's beautiful eyes. A whole galaxy appeared in his irises, as one of the shining stars fell.

 

"Hey, you're crying now ?"

"I'm sorry, Iwa-chan ! I am just so happy !"

 

On that last word, the brunette took the coal-haired man in his arms, warm tears of joy tumbling down his cheeks, the young child now between the two of them, placed as if he was made of half of each lovers' heart.  
The ultimate result of their love, a treasure.  
A treasure that shone even brighter than Tooru and Hajime's eyes and hearts together, that shone even brighter than any star in the night sky.

 

The galaxies in Tooru's eyes never got dull, and remained as bright and beautiful, until the very last star fell into the void with a last breath.  
Too bad Tooru isn't here anymore to see his son grow up.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry,,
> 
> Any feedback would be great !<3


End file.
